In Long Term Revolution (LTE) R10, the Channel Information Reference Signal CSI-RS is defined. Information that needs to be fed back by a UE, such as a precoding matrix index (PMI), a channel quality indication (CQI), and a rank indication (RI), can be calculated based on measurement of the CSI-RS. There are various CSI-RS mechanisms, such as the beamformed CSI-RS mechanism and the non-precoded CSI-RS mechanism.